


Phantom Love

by Anonymous



Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Issues, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Implied Suicide Note, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Roman writing sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BASED ON ALBUM A PICTURE PERFECT HOLLYWOOD HEARTBREAK BY ZACH CALLISONRoman needs helpIf I'm missing any tags please tell me! I honestly don't know how to tag this work.
Relationships: Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799641
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Phantom Love

Roman looks down at the stationary he was writing on. A letter. For someone that doesn’t want or need it. 

Doesn’t want or need  _ him _ . 

_ “Step inside the life of the man weak enough to follow you. Bury all the strife of the heart that you have hollowed through. Bury our love far, far away from this. You can become one with the walls again. You can scream for your father, go a little farther, cut a little harder, but our fates are inked in pen.” _

Roman hasn’t noticed yet but he’s crying, hard, and it’s ruining all he’s already written.

_ “Step inside the life of the boy that can do no wrong. His hands clasped around the knife he uses to carve his sad songs. Wash your hands 'til the sinks stain red and I'm outta your head. Just remember what I said. We decided to just ignore it. ‘I just can't cut it anymore.’ Just remember that I loved you more.” _

Roman doesn’t even know what he’s writing anymore, doesn’t know who he’s writing to. 

He only knows he’s angry.

_ I’m outta control. how long you played me, playing a role like this. I've been doing this for a living, two halves don't make a whole that's not a given. Go in twice, you sold two souls of children to the business. Phantom love was always cold before the start and to the finish.  _

_ Turn from me, so stare and shoot. I've lost my mind, you scared me too. You've crossed that line, who's using who? It's nothing new. We make peace. We're fine. I tried, I lied, to keep you mine. That guy I love I just can't find. Trips me up so I can't see if the messed up one is you or me. See what this city has done to us? Dreams torn apart like a blunderbuss. A hundred gusts of the west wind has spread us thin. We’ve got too much within we just don't discuss. I hold disgust, I know you must but knife in hand, there's still distrust. I know you thrust the moment these words are spoken.”  _

Roman pauses and sips his cold coffee. 

It was warm when he started.

_ “You can't love, you only love to be broken. This phantom love, untied and severed. I was never the one. Is this what you call forever? You made me promise I would never break your heart. How was I to know that's what you wanted from the start?”  _

Roman looks over the letter with cold, tired eyes. 

It’s perfect. 

He folds it up. 

And seals it into the envelope. 


End file.
